1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a magnetic device and to a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a magnetic device including a non-volatile magnetic layer, and to a method of manufacturing the magnetic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many researches into electronic devices using magnetic resistive characteristics of magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) have been made. In particular, as a MTJ cell of a highly-integrated magnetic random access memory (MRAM) device is miniaturized, a spin transfer torque (STT)-MRAM that stores information by using a physical phenomenon called STT, i.e., by applying a current directly to the MTJ cell and inducing magnetization inversion, has drawn attention. A MTJ structure with a minute size needs to be formed to implement a highly-integrated STT-MRAM. An etching technology that may readily implement a reliable MTJ cell for when the MTJ structure with a minute size is formed needs to be developed.